Do you love her?
by jagann
Summary: Okay this is a 4 page long song fic please read i think it is could personally but i am the author so please read and review!


A/N: The words that are capitalized is a song I wrote please comment on the song when you review thanks- jagann!

Miley's POV:

"Oh no here comes Jake." Lilly whispered to Oliver thinking I couldn't hear.

"And Rachel." I added. Lilly jumped she was surprised I heard.

Jake and Rachel stopped outside of a classroom.

"Bye Jakey see you after class, I wish I never joined this after school class." Said Rachel as she kissed Jake.

Jake just nodded and I must have been hallucinating because when Rachel kissed Jake I could have sworn he rolled his eyes.

Rachel stood there and waited for him to kiss her back.

YOU WALK DOWN THE HALL,

WITH HER ON YOUR ARM,

When Jake kissed her back my legs started to lose strength and I fell.

"Oh my go Miley are you okay?" Lilly asked as her and Oliver helped me up.

I just nodded and looked over at Jake he didn't even see me fall.

YOU DON'T SEE ME FALL,

I'M THE ONE YOU HARM,

I couldn't tell Lilly and Oliver my heart had just broken which caused me to fall like if there was and earthquake.

MY HEARTBEAKS,

SHAKY AS EARTHQUAKES,

I then ran all the way to my locker away from Lilly and Oliver to my locker only I took the long way incase they followed me, I didn't notice it but Jake's eyes were on me the whole time I ran past him and everybody.

Once at my locker I began to think…

DO YOU REALLY LOVE HER SO,

DOES SHE REALLY LOVE YOU,

I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW,

SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE I DO,

WE ARE MEAN'T TO BE,

I WISH I COULD MAKE YOU SEE,

WE ARE WHAT SHOULD,

BE…

I am glad I got out of class early.

I slam my locker shut and turned around to find Johnny standing there with a rose.

"Uh Miley will you go out with me?" He asked.

I SLAM MY LOCKER CLOSE,

JUST AS THE BELL-RINGS,

I TURN AROUND AND THERE IS A ROSE,

GO OUT WITH ME ANOTHER SINGS,

I see Jake and he say Johnny ask me out and he look's pissed about it, even a little sad.

I wonder if he had feelings for me still like I have for him.

YOU SEE IT TOO,

YOU LOOK SAD,

I WONDER IF YOU KNEW,

THE FEELINGS I HAD,

Jake acted like he was looking at something but stayed close enough to hear everything.

BOTH MEN WAIT FOR MY REPLIE,

I LOOK AT THE TWO,

DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD LIE,

DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO…

I don't know for sure if Jake was upset about Johnny asking me out,

I back up to the wall and I began to fall to the ground again.

I BACK UP TOWARD THE WALL,

I AN GOING DOWN,

AS I FALL…

As I slowly started to fall I began to think about Jake and Rachel again,

DO YOU REALLY LOVE HER SO,

DOES SHE REALLY LOVE YOU,

I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW,

SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE I DO,

WE ARE MEAN'T TO BE,

I WISH I COULD MAKE YOU SEE,

WE ARE WHAT SHOULD,

BE…

Suddenly I feel two hands' catch me from falling.

I FEEL TWO HANDS' CATCH ME,

I LOOK UP TO SEE,

MY LOVE HOLDING ME,

I look up and saw Johnny looked stunned at what was happening.

ROSE MAN CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HE SEES,

HE HELPS' ME UP HE'S ABOUT TO SPEAK,

Jake helps' me up and is about to speak when Rachel comes out of nowhere and slaps me across the face.

WHEN SHE COMES UP AND SLAPS MY CHEEK,

Rachel then pulls Jake away.

PULLS HIM AWAY FROM ME,

AS I WONDER IS IT MEANT TO BE,

SHE PULLS YOU THROUGH THE DOORS,

She took Jake away from me, gosh maybe I just have a crush on Jake and him and me aren't meant to be together. I thought as I slowly sank down to the floor. I could hear Rachel yelling at Jake " What do you think you were doing with her…" Rachel started but Jake cut her off by saying something quietly that I couldn't hear.

I started to cry and again I must have been hallucinating…

I SIT DOWN ON THE SCHOOL FLOORS…

DO YOU REALLY LOVE HER SO,

DOES SHE REALLY LOVE YOU,

I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW,

SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE I DO,

WE ARE MEAN'T TO BE,

I WISH I COULD MAKE YOU SEE,

WE ARE WHAT SHOULD,

BE…

I must have been hallucinating because I heard Rachel scream something about him breaking up with her… "What your breaking up with me!" She thundered.

I SIT THERE AND CRY,

I was sitting there crying when I suddenly feel lips on mine,

THEN I FEEL LIPS ON MINE,

I opened my eyes and saw Jake there…

I OPEN MY EYES AND I FEEL MY HEART FLY,

"I love you Miley, and I am sorry." Jake whispers as he sits by me on the ground, and attaches his forehead to mine. "It's okay Jake and I love you too." Answer as he kisses me again…

"I LOVE YOU" HE WHISPERES,

"I LOVE YOU TOO,

I JUST KNEW ONE DAY YOU WOULD SEE,

THAT YOU WERE THE ONE FOR ME" I REPLIE….

A/N- Okay people please review thanks! Oh and I will continue college days! - Thanks Jagann!


End file.
